


Persona 3: Ketsueki Hana

by MisakiTamashi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Persona 3 - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiTamashi/pseuds/MisakiTamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the explosion that happened in Iwatodai ten years ago, a Shadow was born that day. Throughout those long years of his life, this Shadow wandered the city aimlessly. He grew lonelier as each day had passed, but all that changed when he met Makoto Yuki, a student at Gekkougan High School, and the members of the SEES club. It would be because this group of people, that this Shadow would experience things he had not before; friendship, happiness...even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BRIEF OC PROFILE

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of an OC I created for a Persona roleplay with my friend, but we haven't continued for a few months now. So, I thought I would give my OC his own story. Fair warning, it might get angsty. I haven't decided yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief introduction to my OC.

Ketsueki Hana

Gender: Male

Weapon: Scythe

Arcana: Death

Persona: Necrogama  
Persona Ability: Can revive a dead Shadow and use it as an ally in battle. (He can only bring one Shadow back at a time though, as this drains a lot of his energy and can cause him to faint.

Appearance: Short, white hair, green eyes, small scar across his left eye, wears a long black sleeveless hooded cardigan that is ripped at the bottom, a ripped white shirt, ripped pants, and black combat boots.

Side Notes:

-Ketsueki was born during the Dark Hour, so he technically does not exist in the real world.

-How I came up with his Persona name was putting Necromancer and Ogama together. Ogama, from Japanese, translates into sycthe. Hence his weapon being a sycthe and his Persona having one as well.

-His Persona excels at Dark and Light attacks, but is weak to Physical and Fire attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsueki was alone as usual. He was sitting on a swing in the middle of a park, just staring at the ground when all of sudden he found himself being thrown across the park and into a tree. Looking up to see what did threw him, he finds a large figure towering over him.

It was a slow night for the SEES members. Althought there was a full moon, no one had encountered one of the larger Shadows yet. Everyone had seperated into small groups to patrol the city, fighting off Shadows here and there. Yukari, Fuuka, and Mitsuru were walking around Paulownia Mall, Akihiko was by himself near the school, Shinjiro, Ken, and Koromaru were walking around the station, and Makoto and Junpei were near the dorm. This quietness was unsettling for everyone, and it just kept them on guard for anything threatening coming their way.

 

"I've only been seeing the weaker Shadows tonight. This doesn't feel good at all," Junpei says, looking around at the coffins."Man, these things still creep me out."

 

_'Everyone, listen. It's faint, but I can sense something near where Junpei and Makoto-kun are. I think it's the park near the dorm. It might be worth checking out,' Fuuka's voice echoes in everyone's heads._

 

"Well, you heard her. Let's check it out Makoto."

 

Makoto simply nods.

 

_'We're on our way too. Be careful.'_

 

"Oh my, is Fuuka chan worried about me?"

 

_'Oh shut up Junpei and get going,' Yukari yells._

 

"Alright, alright. Jeez."

 

Makoto and Junpei start walking towards the park that Fuuka mentioned. Half way there, there is a loud explosion and a cloud of smoke appears where the park is. The pair look at each other, nodding, and run towards the explosion. When they get to the park, they see a giant Shadow that looks like a wrestler attacking someone.

 

~

 

Ketsueki looked at the Shadow in fear. He couldn't move his legs even though he wanted to run from it. The Shadow picked him up by his throat, causing Ketsueki to gag and gasp for air. His vision becomes blurry as his eyes start to slowly close. When he thinks he is about to die, he is suddenly dropped back down to the ground. He looks up to see two things fighting the Shadow.

 

"Wh-What is this...huh? Who are they?"

 

He looks over to his left and sees two people standing on the road. One of them starts running towards Ketsueki, helping him to his feet and taking him away from the danger. The two things fighting the Shadow disappear and everyone starts running.

 

"We can't fight that big one on our own!" The male with the ball cap says.

"I know. Why do you think we're running?" The blue haired male holding Ketsueki's hand says as they run.

"Dammit, where is everybody?"

"L-Look out!"

 

All three stop running when a car comes crashing down in front of them. They turn around to find that the wrestler Shadow had been right on their tale the whole time.

 

"Crap. Her-"

 

Before the male with ball cap could even finish, the Shadow pushes him aside and crashing into a car.

 

"Junpei!"

 

The blue haired male lets go of Ketsueki's hand and takes a gun out aiming it to his head. Ketsueki looks at him in shock and horror as the blue haired male pulls the trigger. He is surprised when he does not die, but instead something appears next to the male. He looked up at the figure in front of him; its body was a light blue color, it had gleaming red eyes, short white hair, and it carried a white harp on its back. It flew towards the Shadow, using Fire attacks and using the harp as a weapon.

 

_'What is this?'_

 

"You should run now."

"What?"

"I'll hold him off. Go."

 

Reluctantly, Ketsueki backs away from the blue haired male and starts running. He doesn't get very far though because he stops when he hears a grunting noise, followed by a crashing. He looks back to see the blue figure from earlier gone, and the blue haired male on the ground against a car. Without even thinking, he runs back to him. The male is unconscious with his gun at his side. Ketsueki picks the gun up hesitantly, he faces the large Shadow walking towards him with his hands shaking. He stares down at the gun before putting it under his chin. He shuts his eyes tightly as he pulls the trigger. A large blue light appears beneath him and he looks around to see what is happening. A figure with no legs, long black cape that is torn, demonic wings, horns, and a scythe appears from the ground.

 

"Necrogama."

 

He did not know how he even knew what to call this figure in front him, but it felt right when he said it. Ketsueki pointed towards the wrestler Shadow and Necrogama starts launching an all out attack full of magic attacks. The large Shadow stumbled from the attacks, but still managed to land a hit on Necrogama, which in turn made Ketsueki groan in pain and fall to his knees. Still, his Persona kept on fighting and with a swing of its scythe, the Shadow disappeared. Suddenly, he felt worn out.

 

"Him."

 

Ketsueki weakly turned around to see the Junpei person helping the blue haired male to his feet. He sighed in relief seeing that those two were okay and stood up.

 

"That was...I can't believe you defeated that thing on your own," Junpei says.

"I can't believe it either," Ketsueki says as he looks down the gun he was still holding.

"Keep it."

"Huh? But this is yours."

"I can get another one. It's fine," the blue haired male said.

"Thank...you..."

 

Ketsueki collapses to the ground, but before either of the two could catch him, he disappears right in from them and the Dark Hour ends.

 

"Dude, what just happened?"

 

"Junpei! Makoto!"

 

"Fuuka-chan."

 

"What happened here? Is everything alright?" Mitsuru asks.

"Yeah. Makoto and I went to the park and saw this giant Shadow attacking someone. We were able to run for a while, but this thing was right on our asses. I got knocked out, but when I came to...the guy we saved ended up saving us when he summoned a Persona," Junpei says.

"What a relief," Fuuka sighs.

"Where this guy now?" Yukari asks.

"Well, here's the thing..." Junpei hesitates.

"He disappeared as soon as the Dark Hour had ended," Makoto finishes.

"What? How is that possible? He wasn't even inside Tartarus," Akihiko says.

"Yeah. I remember when I was trapped inside the Dark Hour. I was at the school," Fuuka says.

"Whatever the case, during the next Dark Hour we have to find this person. For now, let's get back to the dorms and get some rest," Mitsuru says.

 

Everyone agrees and they start walking back together. They all immediately go to their rooms and straight to sleep, but not Makoto. He stays up staring at his ceiling, thinking about the person that saved them. Why had he disappeared when the Dark Hour ended? Would that person be safe? He hoped so since that persona had his evoker now. He could summon his Persona if anything dangerous were to happen.

 

"I have to find him."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written anything in so long, so I hope I didn't mess up a lot haha. Feel free to leave any suggestions you guys have to help me improve my story. I welcome all suggestions, good or bad. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next night, Makoto goes off on his own to find the mysterious male from before. When he does, something inside him stirs up emotions he has never felt before...but when Ketsueki meets Aigis, his Persona appears and starts attacking the group.

The school day had gone by slowly for Makoto. He just wanted it to be midnight so he could find that mysterious male. All night, he stayed up thinking about him. He did not understand why his head was filled with thoughts of someone he did not even know. It was not unsettling, just confusing for him. Why was he so concerned for this person right now? Maybe when they met again, the two of them could talk and Makoto could try to understand just what is going on with him. It was a good thing he could hide his feelings easily from the others or he would be berated with questions about what was wrong with him.

Later...

Makoto was sitting in front of the steps to the dorm for a couple hours now. It was getting close to midnight so the Dark Hour would be happening soon. He just sat on the steps listening to his mp3 player. The others were inside the dorm getting ready for the Dark Hour. All Makoto needed was his new evoker and he was ready for any Shadows that wanted to attack him. Soon, his mp3 stopped working and the walls of the dorm was an eerie green color and coffins filled the streets. Before the others could come out to meet him, Makoto srtated running in the direction of the park. He somehow figured that the male would be in the same place like the night before. As he got closer to the park, he could see Necrogama hovering over the sleeping male, not moving. He walked towards the sleeping male and his Persona, trying not to wake him up. When he was close enough, he could see the male was holding the evoker close to his chest. He kneeled down next to the sleeping body, examining the features on the face. Makoto did not notice this yesterday, but the male had a small scar across his left eye. He reached out to touch it, but pulled his hand back as the sleeping male was starting to wake up.

~

Ketsueki stretched out his arms as he yawned. He looked at the gun the blue haired male gave him last night, tracing his fingers over SEES letters engraved on the side.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Ah!"

Ketsueki was startled by the sudden voice and lets out a small yelp. He quickly recovers when he realizes who the voice came from and bows.

"You, you're here again. Why?"

"I wanted to see you again. Last night, you disappeared when the Dark Hour ended. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Makoto admits.

"I am...thank you."

A noticeably faint blush appears on Ketsueki's cheek, which makes Makoto's eyes widen slightly. Seeing the others face like this...he thought it was cute.

"Oh, I never got your name the other night. I'm Makoto," Makoto says.

"K-Ketsueki, Ketsueki Hana," Ketsueki replies quietly.

"Is it okay if I ask who you are exactly?" Makoto asks.

Ketsueki stiffens a bit at the question, but nods nonetheless. He starts off by telling Makoto about when he woke up to a bright light. His vision was blurred, but he could see people in labcoats being attacked by weird shadow creatures. He heard some of the people yelling at the creatures, caling them Shadows. He was then attacked by some Shadows, but he was able to get away. He had found a clothing store when he reached Paulownia Mall and broke in to steal some clothes. He had broke the glass to get in and a small piece had cut him where his scar is now. What struck Ketsueki at that moment was that he did not bleed when he was cut. Instead, smoke came out from his scar. He realized he was different, he knew he was probably like those Shadow creatures, but he was still afraid of them. Every time the Dark Hour occured, Ketsueki had to find somewhere to hide from the other Shadows. And when the hour ended, the Shadows would go inside Tartarus, letting him roam the city of Iwatodai. He never once went inside Tartarus though, because he could feel the Shadows in there and it scared him.

"It was pretty lonely," Ketsueki laughs humorlessly."I tried for so long to find someone like me. I wanted a friend...but it felt like it would never happen."

Makoto looked blankly at Ketsueki, a feeling of sadness and empathy welling up inside him. Without thinking, he reached out to the others hand and held it. It caught the Shadow off guard and caused another blush. Why were his cheeks burning up all of sudden? This new sensation was strange, but he welcomed it.

"It's going to end soon. You should get back to your friends," Ketsueki says.

"I want to stay with you."

"I will be fine. I'd like to see you again though, if that's okay," Ketsueki says shyly, averting any eye contact with the blue haired male.

"I'll come back. I promise," Makoto says, tightening his grip on the others hand.

Ketsueki watched as Makoto left the park. He called his Persona back since no Shadows would be attacking them now that the Dark Hour was over. Although he was alone again, he was able to smile this time. The strange blue haired male had promised to come see him again.

~

When Makoto got back to the dorm, everyone had asked where he had gone. He told them he went to find the strange male on his own. They talked the entire Dark Hour until it was time for him to leave.

"So wait. The reason he disappeared last night was because he's a Shadow? He sure doesn't look like one," Yukari says.

"Mitsuru-san, is there a way for him to be able to live in our world?" Makoto asks.

The question surprises everyone, even Makoto himself but he wanted to know.

"What about the Plume of Dusk?" Aigis chimes in.

"What the heck is a Plume of Dusk?" Junpei asks.

"It's a box the Kirijo Labs put inside our weapon units so they can develop personalities," Mitsuru says."It could work, but I don't know how we would do it."

"I'd like to try it still. He's been alone for ten years...I don't think he needs to be alone anymore," Makoto says.

Mitsuru smiles gently.

"Very well. I'll have my father send a box tonight," Mitsuru says."It's late. Why don't we all get some rest?"

Everyone agrees with the red headed beauty and they head to their rooms. Unlike the other night though, Makoto was able to soundly fall asleep. He was able to help Ketsueki feel less lonely and promised that they would see each other again.

~

"Plume of Dusk?"

Ketsueki tilted his head at the words trying to understand them, but he was too distracted. Makoto had arrived at the park before everyone else to tell the Shadow that there might be a chance he could live in the real world. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he could not help but be excited. This could be his chance to actually meet new people and live in the real world. In his excitement, he jumped into Makoto's arms and hugged him tightly., maybe a little too tight because they ended up falling to the ground with Ketsueki on top of Makoto. Ketsueki's face turned red and he quickly helped Makoto up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I just...are you..."

Ketsueki looked at Makoto's face and it looked as if he was about to laugh, but he was holding back. This made the Shadow feel something that was different from being happy. It was more warm. He caught himself staring at the smiling face of the blue haired male, and unconsciously started walking closer to him. When Makoto opened his eyes, Ketsueki stopped dead in his spot. Their eyes were locked with one another, neither of them moving. The white haired male was trembling very noticably which made the blue haired male chuckle again.

"What are you nervous for?" Makoto asks.

"I-I don't know. I've never been like this before. Is that a good thing?" Ketsueki asks.

"It's very normal," Makoto says, brushing his thumbs lightly over the others lips.

"What are you doing?" Ketsueki asks nervously.

"Honestly? I don't know. I just felt like touching these," Makoto says repeating the movement."I really want to...but I can't."

"Hey! We're here~!" Junpei yells.

They pull away from each other quickly and no one from the group notices the blush on Ketsueki's face.

"He's actually kind of cute," the girl with the pink top says.

"What's cute?" Ketsueki tilts his head curiously.

"It is a compliment humans give to one another," Aigis says.

When Ketsueki sees Aigis, he backs away from the group slowly. His body had started to shake and when Makoto stepped towards him, the white haired male's Persona appears and swings it's scythe at them. They all jump back with the scythe almost hitting all of them, and Ketsueki falls to his knees, shaking his head.

"She was there...she was killing the Shadows...she almost killed me! She's back! NONONONONO!" Ketsueki screams."I don't want to die!"

Necrogama lets out a high pitched screech and starts attacking everyone again. Akihiko and Shinjiro summon their Personas and block the attacks coming at them.

"Aigis, do you remember seeing Ketsueki on the night of the explosion?"

"I do not recall seeing a Shadow like him before tonight. Maybe he is mistaken," Aigis suggests.

"Uh, I don't think he would be mistaken if he's reacting that way," Yukari says."What are we supposed to do now?" 

"Can you guys cover me?" Makoto suddenly asks.

"What are you thinking Yuki?" Mitsuru asks.

"I'm going to talk to him. The other night when I came here, he was sleeping and his Persona was hovering above him like he was protecting him. I think it's the same now. Ketsueki is just scared, if I talk to him then maybe he'll calm down," Makoto says.

"Well, it is worth a try. Everyone, let's help Akihiko and Shinjiro fight off the Persona," Mitsuru says.

The rest of the SEES team run over to Akihiko and Shinjiro, while Makoto tries to sneak over to Ketsueki. He walks behind the trees in the park, hiding from Necrogama as he makes his way closer to the white haired male. When he reaches him, Makoto reaches out to touch his shoulder and it causes the Shadow to jump in surprise. He turns around to see the blue haired male behind him, and he calms down a little.

"Ketsueki, Aigis is not here to hurt you. She's here to help, we all are," Makoto says.

"B-But she...when I woke up, I saw her fighting the Shadows...she was scary and then she started attacking me too...I was lucky when she ended up getting distracted by another Shadow," Ketsueki says. 

"That was then. She isn't here to hurt you. I promise," Makoto holds Ketsueki's hands."Please trust me and calm down."

Ketuseki looks down at their hands, then into Makoto's eyes and he begins to calm down. Necrogama suddenly stops fighting the others and hovers back over the white haired male. Everyone's Personas disappear as they carefully approach Ketsueki and Makoto.

"I promise I will not harm you Ketsueki-san," Aigis says, showing the other the Plume of Dusk,"I am here to help." 

Ketsueki simply nods.

The group backs away as Aigis and Ketsueki stand in the center of the park together. The humanoid robot holds the Plume of Dusk to the Shadows chest, and it goes inside him. There is a pain in his chest for a moment, but it goes away after the light from the Plume of Dusk disappears. When the light is gone, Ketsueki touches his chest but nothing feels different. The Shadow falls to his knees again, but Makoto helps him up and shows him his watch. His eyes widen in shock when he realizes what has happened...the Dark Hour is over.

~

Uhhhh, hi there everybody...lol. It's been months since I last updated and I am so sorry. I lost inspiration for this story, which happens a lot to me with some of my other stories, and I usually do end up going back to them. Now, I'm not saying that I will updating this story like every singe day but maybe once or twice a week at least. I will try my best to finish this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after years of only living during the Dark Hour, Ketsueki moves into the dorms with the SEES team and starts his new life with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, after this chapter there will be longer and more detailed chapters. I'm not planning to do much action in the fic, since I want to do make this more story based. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Ketsueki continued staring at the watch in shock. Was this real? Was he outside of the Dark Hour now? Tears started to well up and he cried as he hugged Makoto tightly. He was not living with Shadows anymore, he was not living in fear of being attacked, he was...he was in the real world now. After crying, Ketsueki stopped hugging Makoto and thanked everyone, bowing deeply to them. They headed back to the dorms together and decided that rest was very much needed. They would discuss Ketsueki's situation in the morning. The Shadow ended up staying in Makoto's room that night, since he was more comfortable around him.

The next morning, when Makoto woke up, Ketsueki was nowhere to be found. He got up from his bed and went downstairs to find that the white haired male was playing with Koromaru. He had a treat in his hand and the Shiba Inu was running in circles trying to get it. The Shadow laughed when Koromaru was able to finally get the treat. He pet the small dog gently as he ate his treat happily.

"He seems to like you," Makoto says.

"He is very cute. I hope it was okay that I fed him," Ketsueki says as he stands up.

"I'm sure Shinjiro won't mind," Makoto says as he gets some food for Koromaru.

"Ah, you're both up."

"Miss Kirijo," Ketsueki bows."Good morning."

"There's no need for that. And call me Mitsuru. I'd like to have a word with you two if you're not busy," Mitsuru says.

The three sit at the table with Ketsueki next to Makoto and Mitsuru across from them.

"I spoke with Ikutski-san about Ketsueki last night and he agreed to let him stay here in the dorms with us," Mitsuru says."But in return, he will have to become a student at Gekkoukan."

"You mean...go to school where Tartarus is during that time?" Ketsueki asks, slightly nervous.

"You have nothing to worry about. Classes end in the early afternoon and you can take the train back to the dorms," Mitsuru says."We all go there as students too, so you don't need to be scared. We're all in clubs as well, so you can join one and you'll be able to go home with us."

Ketsueki looks down at the table, thinking for a moment before looking at Mitsuru and nodding his head at her.

"We will take care of the paper work for your registration today. You both should go get dressed now," Mitsuru says, getting up from the table and heading back upstairs.

"Is school fun?" Ketsueki asks.

"The experience is different for everyone, but for me so far...it's been enlightening," Makoto says."I have an extra uniform you can borrow until you get yours. Let's go."

~

Gekkoukan High-Counseling Office

"And he is your cousin Miss Kirijo?" The counselor asks.

"He is. His situation prior to moving to Iwatodai is a bit complicated," Mitsuru says.

"I see. Well, considering who your family is, your cousin will be an exception for the school. His uniform will be delivered to the your dorm this afternoon, but for now you may give him a tour of the school and he will start tomorrow," the counselor says.

After getting registered for classes and his measuremtns for his uniform taken, Ketsueki is taken on tour of the school by Mitsuru. She shows him the track field first, explaining that sometimes the students would exercise out here. They would only go inside the gym when it was raining. She then showed him the area that led to the gym, where cherry blossom trees were planted. Ketsueki was in awe of how beautiful this area looked and he stared at the trees, unkonwingly letting Mitsuru walks towards the gym herself. She stops when she realizes she is talking to herself, and turns to see the Shadow smelling the cherry blossoms. Seeing the innocence in his face reminds her a bit of why she and the everyone else were fighting the Dark Hour. She wants to keep the world safe.

"Ketsueki-san, please follow me," Mitsuru says.

"I'm sorry. I'm coming!"

Ketsueki runs over to Mitsuru and they continue the tour of the school.

~

After the tour of the school, Mitsuru tells Ketsueki he can head back to the dorms or wait in the counseling office for her so they can go home together. Instead of doing either of those things, he decides to wait in front of the school to enjoy the fresh air. Somehow the air in this world seemed more clean and crisp unlike during the Dark Hour. He felt like he was being suffocated with how toxic the air felt before. Now, though, he was happy with where he was. It was thanks to Makoto and everyone in the SEES group that he could be in this world now.

"Ketsueki-san, what are you doing here?" A familiar robotic voice asks.

Ketsueki turns around and sees Aigis, dressed in a Gekkoukan uniform standing at the top of the steps. He stands up and greets her by bowing.

"Oh, hi Miss Aigis or Aigis-san? I'm sorry. I don't know how you would like to be greeted," Ketsueki says shyly.

"Aigis-san is fine," Aigis says."I sense that you are still quite nervous around me. I can assure, I will bring no harm to you unless."

"I-I want to believe you, I do, but it's going to take a while. I'm sorry," Ketsueki says."Were you going back to the dorms just now?" 

"I was in fact. Classes are ending soon, but I must leave early to have my weapons system inspected by Ikutski-san. Were you going home as well?" Aigis asks.

"Oh, no. I was going to wait for Makoto-kun. This morning he said he would take me to Paulownia Mall after school," Ketsueki says.

Seeing Aigis made Ketsueki nervous, since he remembers her trying to kill him. He remembers being chased by her until another Shadow had caught her attention. He had completely forgotten about that incident until last night.

"Ketsueki-san, you waited out here?" Another familiar voice asks.

"Makoto-kun, you're out," Ketsueki says happily."How was school?"

"It was okay. Did you wait out here long?" Makoto asks.

"No, only a little bit," Ketsueki smiles.

Makoto laughs softly at the white haired male. He catches the Shadow off guard by suddenly grabbing him by his chin, gently rubbing a thumb against his lower lip. Ketsueki starts to feel like he did the first time Makoto did this to him. His body felt weak, but warm at the same time. It was a confusing feeling, yet he liked how it felt. The blue haired male was not that confused himself as to why he was doing this. The second time he met the white haired male, he watched him for a little bit as he slept. He was instantly captivated by the Shadow, captivated enough that he wanted to kiss him. Even now, he wanted to do the same thing, so he planted a quick kiss on Ketsueki's lips.

"Wh-What was that?" Ketsueki asks, a little surprised.

"It was called a kiss. I'm sorry. Did you not like it?" Makoto asks, feeling worried now.

"It was...it was strange, but it felt nice...can we do it again?" Ketsueki asks.

"Maybe later," Makoto smiles in relief,"for now, let's head to Paulownia Mall."

The two leave the school and start making their way to the mall together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsueki and Makoto spend a a very intimate night together...but Yukari does not approve of their new relationship and tries to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE I KNOW BUT I WAS OUT OF INTERNET FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS IM SORRY BUT PLEASE ENJOY

Back at the dorms...

Makoto's Rm

"You have a really nice voice Makoto-kun^^. I would have never thought that you could sing so well," Ketsueki says, as he tries his uniform on.

The two had spent some time singing karaoke after walking around the mall for two hours. Ketsueki did not sing, but the Shadow urged Makoto to sing for him and he did. His voice was gentle and soothing, it almost made the white haired male fall asleep.

"Thank you. Here, let me help you with that," Makoto says as he gets up from his bed.

Makoto takes the tie that is in Ketsueki's hands and puts it around the white haired male's neck. He shows him how to tie the piece of cloth, placing it around the Shadow's neck. When his demonstration is done, the blue haired male stands back so the other could look at himself in the mirror. Ketsueki spun in cricles looking at himself in the uniform. He liked the way the uniform fit on his body, and he faced Makoto to see what he thought. Before anything was said though, Ketsueki was being pulled by his tie into a kiss. This one was different than the first one they had. Makoto had one hand on the Shadow's face, cupping his cheek and gently stroking it. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and they pull away from each other.

"Yo! Makoto! Ketsueki! Dinner is ready!" Junpei yells from the other side of the door.

"Heard," Makoto simply says.

"Do we have to go?" Ketsueki mumbles.

"Why?" Makoto smirks slightly, gently taking hold of Ketsueki's chin and tilting his head that their eyes were locked,"Would you like to go further than just a kiss?"

"Further?" Ketsueki asks innocently.

Makoto laughs slightly.

Seeing the look on the others face made Makoto want to take him now. He had never wanted to do this with anyone before, but Ketsueki was different...even though they have only known each other for a short time, the two developed a connection almost immediately. Maybe this was because they were both by themselves for so long, it was nice for the blue haired male to meet someone who was the same as him, lonely.

"Makoto-kun?"

"You're really cute Hana...but maybe some other time I'll show you what I mean by 'further'. For now, let's go join everyone for dinner," Makoto says, letting go of Ketsueki and heading for the door. 

Later that evening...

Ketsueki ended up not eating much because of the excitement from the day. He went to his new room that was next to Makoto's, and grabbed some pajamas to change into. As he is putting his shirt on, he notices light coming in from the hallway and he turns to see Makoto staring slightly wide-eyed at him. He suddenly feels embarrassed and rushes to put his shirt on. He stands awkwardly in the middle of his room, not making eye contact with the other and rubbing his shoulder. Then, he hears the door to his room shut and footsteps walking towards him. He looks up, but before he could say anything, his lips are claimed in a sweet, yet intense kiss. Ketsueki's body starts to feel weak and Makoto holds him by the waist before he falls to the floor.

"M-Makoto-kun?"

"I won't do much to you Hana, but if it's too much you have to tell me."

Ketsueki nods and Makoto gently pushes the Shadow down onto the bed. The blue haired male climbs on top of the other, lifting his shirt slighty and sucking at the exposed stomach. The white haired male lets out a noise he does not recognize, but he sees the other smiling and continues making the noises. Soon, Ketsueki's shirt is off and his arms are wrapped around Makoto's neck as he licks and sucks at his neck.

"M-Makoto-kun, there's something in my pants," Ketsueki whines.

"Really? Should I make it go away then?" Makoto smirks.

Ketsueki nods and gasps as he feels Makoto rubbing his clothed erection. The blue haired male kisses the other with tongue as he slips a hand into the white haired male's pants, stroking the erection. Ketsueki moans into the kiss feeling his erection being touched, making Makoto smirk into the kiss and stroke the erection faster. Soon, the Shadow arches his back lets out a muffled moan in their kiss as he cums on the other's hand. They seperate from their kiss and Ketsueki is panting heavily. Makoto takes his hands out of the Shadow's pants and licks his hand.

"You taste sweet Hana," Makoto smirks.

"Sweet?"

"Here. Taste it."

Makoto puts a finger to the Shadow's lips, and he takes the finger into his mouth. As he is sucking on the finger, the door to his room opens and Yukari walks in. She is saying something about school when she stops ans realizes what is happening. She quickly apologizes and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Ketsueki covers his face in embarrassment, while Makoto sits up on the bed.

"Well, that was unexpected," Makoto simply says.

"She saw me sucking on your finger...should I go apologize to her?" Ketsueki asks.

"No, I'll go talk to her," Makoto turns to smiles slightly at the other and he gives him a quick kiss on the lips,"I'll walk you to school tomorrow. Get some rest." 

Makoto gets up from the bed and leaves the room. Instead of going to Yukari's room, he heads up the stairs to the roof. When he reaches the roof, Yukari is leaning against the railing looking down at the streets. She hears footsteps behind her and turns around to slap the blue haired male across the face. She slaps him a few more times before grabbing his face roughly and kissing him. He immediately pushes her away, glaring at her as wipes his lips.

"Don't ever kiss me like that," Makoto says.

"I can't believe you! We talked about trying again and I walk in on you two with him sucking on your finger!" Yukari yells."Why would you do this? You barely even met that thing!"

"He is not a thing Yukari. And I never agreed to try again with you, you're the one who you wanted to try. I told you I was done. I don't have any feelings for you," Makoto bluntly says.

"Then why date me?"

"Because I thought you were nice when we met. After we started dating though...you were up my ass all the time, you were so clingy, I could not stand it. I still think you are a nice person, but I just don't want to be in a relationship with someone like that," Makoto says.

"So, you'd rahter be with a Shadow that could possibly turn into a monster?" Yukari hisses.

"Hana is not a monster," Makoto gives another glare to the brown haired girl,"we're done here." 

Makoto leaves Yukari on the rooftop alone, and she kicks the railing. She grips the railing tightly and takes deep breaths as she calms herself down. She starts walking over to the exit of the roof, a dark look in her face.

"That fucking Shadow...I am not going to make your life easy here."

~

A month goes by for the Shadow living in the SEES dorms, and his life has not been as hard as Yukari wanted it to be for him. She has tried making him sick by putting laxatives in his food, she has tried tripping him at school but Makoto was always there to save him. The blue haired male knew what she was trying to do, so he was constantly at Ketsueki's side. Most of the SEES members did not seemed to notice their behavior since when they were around the others, they did not say much to each other. They would exxhange a few words about Shadows, but not much else. Ketsueki, however, had noticed their behavior around each other and when he asked Makoto what was wrong, he brushed it off saying it was nothing. This felt like a lie to the Shadow, but he did not know much about relationships since he just started one with the blue haired male, so he did not ask anything more.

It felt strange for the white haired male being in a relationship for the first time, and he was enjoying it. Being with Makoto has made him feel emotions he did not know existed before. Ketsueki smiled a lot more just being around the blue haired male, even if they were just laying in bed listening to music, or drinking at a cafe, he was happy. Makoto felt the same as the Shadow, whenever he saw the other smiling, his heart would beat a little faster than usual. And when they cuddled together, he liked to watch the white haired male sleep. He looked innocent while he slept, and Makoto would never move because he was afraid to wake the other up. Of course, seeing how they made each other, Yukari became increasingly jealous and thought of a simple plan to break the two up.

~

"Summer Festival?" Ketsueki tilts his head in confusion

The entire SEES members were sitting in the dining area just talking to each other about the upcoming plans for the festival.

"Have you not been paying attention at school? Everyone at school has been talking about it," Junpei says.

"I don't really pay attention to what everyone else does, ha," Ketsueki laughs sheepishly."What is this festival anyway?"

"From what I have learned, it is an event that happens every year in Iwatodai. There is food, games, and at the end of the night there is a fireworks show," Aigis says.

"That sounds exciting^^. Makoto, we're going, right?" Ketsueki turns to his boyfriend and sees him talking to Yukari at the stairs."Guess not."

"Takeba and Yuki are helping with a stand for the school tomorrow night, so they will not be able to enjoy the festival with us," Mitsuru says.

"We can go together if you'd like Ketsueki-san," Aigis says.

"Really? That'd be nice Aigis."

During his first month with the SEES members, Ketsueki and Aigis unexxpectedly grew closer. It was mainly because Aigis said she has to stay by Makoto's side, which initally bothered the young Shadow at first, but he was assured by his boyfriend that the humanoid robot meant no harm. The more time they spent together, the more comfortable he became. Aigis had occasionally tried to make puns just as Ikutsuki does, and she was able to make Ketsueki laugh. Even when Makoto was not around, the two would talk about the robot's weaponry and the Shadow would ask for advice about fighting the Shadows. He was not scared of her anymore, they were friends.

"Wait, does everyone where yukatas or kimonos to events like this? I know those are worn during tradtional events, but does this count?" Ketsueki asks.

"I think this counts. Though, it's mostly girls that wear them. I don't think I've seen a guy wear them other than smalls kids," Junpei says. 

"Ketsueki-san, where are you going?" Mitsuru asks as Ketsueki stands up.

"I'm going to do some very late shopping for a yukata. After being the 100th person to walk into the arcade the other day, I got $100 to spend on whatever I wanted. Don't worry. I'll be back soon," Ketsueki says and runs out of the dorm.

Paulownia Mall

When Ketsueki arrived at Paulownia, he headed immediately towards the small clothing store near the pharmacy. He walked around a bit before finding a yukata that caught his attention. It was a plain black one with a white wrap that had a cherry blossom pattern on it. He did not know if the yukata was meant for men or women, but he bought it anyway since it fit him. He leaves the mall and starts walking to the train station. He starts to regret coming out so late by himself now since it was getting darker out. He thought that maybe he should have asked Aigis to come with him, but the thought of going to the festival had him so excited. Plus, he wanted to surprise Makoto at his stand tomorrow in his yukata. He thought that if the blue haired male saw him in the yukata,it would arouse him and then maybe they could go further than just cuddling in bed. The only time they were intimate together was the night Makoto gave Ketsueki a handjob. Since then, he had read about what sex was and he even watched some adult films online. He wanted to do what he saw in the films with the blue haired male, he even dreamnt about sex with him. Of course, he had not told the other about this since he would feel embarrassed talking about his dreams out loud.

"Calm down Ketsueki. You can think about this when you get home."

The Shadow shook the thoughts from his head and waited for the next train home.

~

Summer Festival

The festival was packed with families and couples walking around together. There was a lot of food and games, and Ketsueki wanted to try everything, but Makoto was busy and Aigis would destroy the stalls with her guns. He was fine with watching everything though. He enjoyed watching others having a fun time with the people they love, even though it made him a little jealous.

"We are going to be arriving at Gekkoukan's stand soon. Would you like some privacy?" Aigis asks.

"Huh? Privacy for what?" Ketsueki tilts his head."

"Privay to be intimate with Makoto-san," Aigis says. 

"A-Aigis, no no, this is too much of a public setting for that," Ketsueki blushes."Besides, he's busy right now."

"Ketsueki-san, you must like Makoto-san a lot," Aigis says.

"Um, yeah. I do. He's really nice to me and he makes me happy," Ketsueki smiles thinking about the blue haired male.

"I see. Well, since I am staying by Makoto-san's side, I will stay by your side as well and protect you," Aigis says, bowing to the Shadow.

"Oh, Aigis. You don't have to bow, please," Ketsueki helps Aigis stand up straight,"and thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You are welcome. I am sensing that you are hungry. I will be back," Aigis says and dashes off into the crowd.

Ketsueki scratches his head and looks around for a bench to sit at. He finds one just behind a stand selling toys and walks over to it. As he is sitting there, he sees Makoto leaning against a tree in his school uniform. He is listening to mp3 player, eyes closed as he lis lstening. The Shadow does not want to bother him, so he just sits there watching. Soon, Yukari appears, coming out from a stand that is set up nearby. She walks over to Makoto, tapping on his shoulder and when she notices Ketsueki, she smirks and grabs Makoto by his collar, kissing him. The Shadow's eyes widen and the blue haired male shoves Yukari away, turning around in time to see the white haired male running away. He ran after him, but lost him in the crowd of families and couples. He cursed himself under his breath, walking angrily back to his school's stand. He sees Yukari looking down at her phone, smiling. Makoto slaps the phone out of her hands, then slaps her across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yukari yelled.

"I told you never to kiss me again. You did that knowing Hana was right there!" Makoto yelled back."I thought we would be able to get past all of this bullshit, but you just may have ruined my relationship. Do not speak to me or Hana ever again Yukari."

Makoto walked angrily away from Yukari, and went back into the crowd to find Aigis. When he did find her, she had told him that Ketsueki went back to the dorms after she got him food. He left the festival, running all the way back to the dorms to find the Shadow. As he walked into the dorm, he saw the white haired male walking up the stairs. Ketsueki noticed the other had walked in and dashed up the stairs to his room. He locked the door and he could hear footsteps running up the stairs. There was a loud at his door, but he covered his ears to ignore the noise.

"Hana! Please! Open up and let me explain!"

"Go away Makoto! I don't want to see you!" Ketsueki yelled."I knew something was up with you two, I just didn't think it was that..."

"It's not like that at all! Please, just let me in and I will tell you everything right now," Makoto pleads."Ketsueki..."

There was a couple of minutes of silence after that. Makoto stood outside the door for a good thirty minutes before he heard the clicking of the door unlocking. Hesitantly, he opened he door to Ketsueki's room and saw the other standing with his back to him. He reached out to touch him, but he pulled back because now was not the time for a hug. He had to tell the Shadow about his past relationship with Yukari.

"You have two minutes before I kick you out," Ketsueki mumbles.

Makoto takes a deep breath.

"Yukari and I used to date, but we broke up a week before I met you. She thought that I agreed to try again with her, and I may have led her on about it, but I told her no. I didn't want to be in a relationship with her. And then after that, she tried to hurt you," Makoto says.

"What? Hurt me how?"

"She tried poisoning your food and tripping down the stairs at school. She was mad that I chose you and not her," Makoto says, slowly walking towards Ketsueki,"I love you Hana. I am sorry that I hurt you."

"You're so stupid Makoto-kun, so stupid," Ketsueki says, slowly turning around to look at Makoto,"but you're lucky I love you too."

Makoto smiles slightly, hugging Ketsueki tightly.

"I'm so sorry Hana...you smell nice," Makoto whispers.

"W-Well, I did dress up for you," Ketsueki admits shyly.

"Really now?" Makoto smirks, slightly stepping away from Ketsueki and looking him up and down.

He had not noticed this earlier, but Ketsueki was wearing the yukata he bought the other night. It was partially undone at the top and was now hanging loosely off both of the Shadows shoulders. Without even thinking about it, Makoto bit into the white haired males neck and started sucking at his skin. The Shadow moaned out loud and clung to the blue haired male. He stayed there with his arms wrapped around Makoto's neck as his collarbone was being left with marks.

"You did this on purpose."

Ketsueki nodded.

"Bad boy Hana. That means I have to punish you now. Do you want that?" Makoto whispers seductively, grabbing Ketsueki's ass.

"Y-Yes!" Ketsueki yelped when his ass was grabbed."I deserve to be punished."

Ketsueki did not necessarily understand what Makoto meant by punishing him, but he assumed the other meant sex and he was right. They walked over to the bed together, and the Shadow was pushed down onto the bed. His yukata was undone and his entire body was now exposed. The blue haired male chuckled lightly when he realized the other was not wearing any boxers.

"What a tease Hana. You dressed like this without any undergarments? You must really want to be punished."

Again, Ketsueki just nodded and Makoto smirked. The blue haired male kissed the Shadow, while slowly taking his own clothes off. Once they were both naked, the white haired male suddenly changed their positions so that he was on top now. Without a word, Ketsueki nervously brought his head to Makoto’s erection. He started out by sucking lightly at the head, causing the other to shudder in pleasure. The Shadow felt a little satisfaction from that, and took the rest of the erection into his mouth. He remembered what he saw from the adult films online, and started bobbing his head up and down on the erection. Makoto moaned and grabbed onto Ketsueki’s hair, moving his head up and down faster.

”Fuck, Hana. I’m so close.”

After a few moments, Ketsueki feels something warm and sticky released into his mouth. He coughed a little bit, but swallowed everything in his mouth. When he removed his lips form the erection, his lips were immediately captured in a heated kiss. Makoto pulled the Shadow into his lap and started to finger his entrance as they kissed. He circled the hole slowly, earning a few surprised yelps, before inserting his first finger. Ketsueki immediately tightened around him, wrapping his arms yet again around his boyfriend’s neck. The Shadow let out quiet moans with each thrust of the finger that was inside him. When another finger was added, he hole tightened around the fingers again.

”Are you okay?”

”Y-Yes. I-I just need to get used to it. I’m fine. Keep going.”

Makoto gave a light kiss on the lips to his boyfriend, and continues thrusting his fingers. Soon, Ketsueki lets out his loudest moan when the blue haired male hits a certain spot inside of him. That spot is hit repeatedly until the Shadow is on the brink of cumming. Makoto pulls his finger out and slightly lifts the other up so that his entrance is above his own erection. Spreading Ketsueki’s cheeks, he has the white haired male settle down onto his erection. The Shadow whimpers feeling his hole being stretched, and he buries his head into the other’s neck.

”I-It hurts.”

”We can stop if you-”

”No,” Ketsueki shook his head and looked up at the blue haired male,”it’s already in. Besides, if it’s it with you then I want to do it. I love you.”

”I love you too. Now, we’re going to start slow.”

Slowly, Makoto helps Ketsueki start to move on top of him. The Shadow whimpers at the pain, but he gradually starts to moan when his sweet spot is hit repeatedly. He starts to bounce faster without the blue haired males help, and starts screaming and moaning his name. Makoto watches his boyfriends facial expressions, savoring how adorable he looks when he is riding his dick.

”M-Makoto-kun, I think I’m-”

”M-Me too Hana. Come here.”

Ketsueki leans down for a kiss and bounces faster and soon, they both cum at the same time. Makoto helps the other off of his dick, and they lay down next to each other. Both panting heavily now, the blue haired male gives light kisses the Shadow on his forehead.

”That felt...amazing Makoto,” Ketsueki breathed.

”You watched some adult films, didn’t you?” Makoto asked bluntly.

”Wh-What? Where did that come from all of a sudden?” Ketsueki asked, surprised and embarrassed.

”Well, I used your laptop one time for some homework and I saw your search history. You should really use the incognito window for that kind of stuff,” Makoto teases.

”Oh god, you weren’t supposed to find out,” Ketsueki covers his face.

”Hey,” Makoto moves his boyfriend's hands from his face,”there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, there’s more than what you saw in those films.”

”Really?”

”Of course,” Makoto says as he hovers over the Shadow,”we can try them if you’d like.”

”Y-Yes please.”

~

“Is it really normal to do it that many times?” Ketsueki asks.

It was late in the evening now, and the couple were cuddled against each other in the Shadow’s bed. Both were tired from their previous activity, and had decided to stop for the night. Ketsueki was sore from the waste down, while Makoto was getting too tired to thrust anymore.

“I think it’s pretty normal,” Makoto smiles.

“Of course you do,” Ketsueki chuckles.”But I don’t know if I’ll be able to even walk tomorrow.”

“Then we can stay in.”

“No, Mitsuru would freeze us. Anyway, I’m sorry for getting mad at you,” Ketsueki says.”I know you couldn’t have known she was going to kiss you.”

“Hana, you don’t need to apologize for that. Besides, I had a feeling she was going to do it and didn’t stop her beforehand. I’m sorry,” Makoto says.”But I want this night to prove that you are the one I love and want to be with. No one else.”

“Makoto-kun...that’s so cheesy,” Ketsueki laughs.

“I guess it is.”

Makoto kisses Ketsueki, making him feel like he was melting from the heat of it.

“I love you Hana.”

“I love you Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I know. I made Yukari a bitch lol but tbh I have never liked her bc she just bitched a lot and it was annoying. But don't worry you Yukari lovers out there, I'm not going to kill her off...or am I? Guess you gotta read to find out :D.
> 
> ALSO, I know I needa work on my smut writing. It's been a long time.
> 
> ALSO #2, if it seems like I'm rushing things I'm sorry. This is just how I've always written my storie BUT I am working on a mini series for Ketsueki starting from P3, then P4, then PQ, and then P5 when I play the game. SO THERE WILL BE MORE STORIES JUST BE PATIENT PLEASE AND THANK YOU.


End file.
